Tu alma en mi reflejo
by Yiriz
Summary: Hermione recuerda como fue que se enamoró de Draco, después de aceptar ayudarlo a pedido de Dumbledore. One-shot.


**Hola! Pues heme aquí con otra locura, este one lo realice para un juego llamado "Mi amigo invisible" en que debía realizar un regalo para la persona que me tocara y ella tendría que adivinar quien se lo había dado, por lo tanto este escrito lo hice para una amiga mía llamada Deevorath (es una súper chica :D). Es un dramione (como todas mis locuras hasta ahora) que hice inspirandome en una imagen hecha por otra amiga, sin más… se los dejo n.n**

* * *

_**Tu alma en mi reflejo**_

— ¡No! —despierta gritando.

Soñó con _eso _de nuevo.

Se levanta de la cama, se dirige a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de agua. Cierra los ojos y de inmediato el recuerdo de _sus ojos _aparece.

— ¡Mami! —exclama alguien. Ella suelta el vaso, que se rompe en pedazos y abre los ojos.

— Mí amor, ¿que haces despierta? —pregunta caminando hacia la niña, evitando pisar los vidrios.

— Tengo hambre —responde la niña poniendo una de sus manos en su estomago, mientras con la otra talla su ojito.

La mujer se inclina frente a la pequeña.

— Muy bien, entonces sirvámonos un poco de leche y después nos iremos a dormir —dice ella. Carga a la niña y toma su varita de la mesa —. _Reparo —_dice, y el vaso se repara solo. Sienta a la niña en una de las mesas altas de la barra y sirve dos vasos de leche.

— Mami, ¿quién es Draco Malfoy? —pregunta la niña inocentemente. Ella abre los ojos ante la pregunta, _su_ recuerdo aparece de nuevo — ¿Mami? ¿Mami? ¡Mamá! ¿Estas bien? —dice la niña al notar que su mamá se ponía pálida.

— Si, cariño, estoy bien —responde reaccionando.

— Entonces… ¿quién es Draco Malfoy? —pregunta de nuevo.

Ella mira a la niña; su cabello rebelde como el de ella, pero rubio… como el de _él_; sus ojos grises, pero a diferencia de los de _él_, son calidos como los de ella; su piel ligeramente bronceada…; toda una… _Malfoy_…

— ¡Mamá! —grita la niña al notar que su madre no le hacia caso — ¡Dime! ¡Dime quien es él!

— No es nadie…, pero… ¿de donde sacaste ese nombre?

— De tu habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi habitación? —pregunta confundida.

— Si, en una carta que estaba sobre tu cama, decía que te la había mandado alguien llamado Draco Malfoy…, es un nombre bonito —explica la niña y le da un sorbo a su leche.

— Ven, mi amor, es hora de ir a dormir —la castaña se dirige a la niña y la carga.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo, mami?

— Claro, hija, hoy dormiremos juntas —dice Hermione, la niña se recarga en su hombro y de inmediato se queda dormida. Ella sube rumbo a su habitación y recuerdos del pasado llegan enseguida a su mente…

— _Necesito de su ayuda, señorita Granger,… o mejor dicho, necesito que ayude a alguien —dijo Dumbledore cuando la castaña cerró la puerta del despacho del director._

_Hermione lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué ayudara a alguien? ¿A quien?_

— _Claro, profesor Dumbledore, ¿a quien? —preguntó intrigada._

— _Primero tome asiento, lo necesitara —sugirió el director._

_La chica se sentó frente al escritorio, detrás del cual se hallaba sentado Dumbledore. Lo miró más confundida y un poco preocupada._

— _Bien, ahora, señorita Granger, se que lo que le voy a pedir será tanto sorprendente como… molesto para usted, pero aun así espero que acceda a ayudarme —Hermione se puso aun mas nerviosa —. Tenia pensado pedírselo a la señorita Lovegood, ya que ella es capaz de ver la bondad en cualquier persona…, pero creo que es demasiado inocente para lograrlo y no lo suficientemente orgullosa para no rendirse hasta cumplirlo, mas no digo que eso sea malo… —la castaña frunció el entrecejo sin comprender, ¿a que venia eso? Lo cual hizo que se pusiera ansiosa por saber de que se trataba lo que le pediría —. Pero vayamos al grano; supongo que esta enterada de lo ocurrido en la Torre de Astronomía —la chica asintió, Harry le había contado sobre el enfrentamiento que se había dado y que el director estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por Malfoy —, así que también debe saber que el joven Malfoy estuvo a poco de acabar con mi vida —asintió de nuevo —, pero en el ultimo momento decidió no hacerlo y aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía._

_Hermione asintió por tercera vez._

— _Bien, es ahí donde necesito de su ayuda. —terminó el director y clavó su mirada en ella esperando su reacción, pero la castaña no reaccionó de ninguna forma puesto que seguía sin entender a que se refería…; bueno… ella pensó que tenia que ver con Malfoy, pero eso era imposible, es decir… ¿ayudar a Malfoy? ¿Ella? Eso seria más que molesto para ambos._

— _Profesor, sigo sin comprender a que quiere que lo ayude —dijo Hermione al notar que el director no decía nada mas. _

— _Quiero que me ayude con el joven Malfoy —Hermione abrió los ojos sin creerlo._

— _¿Qué? ¿A que se refiere con… ayudarle con Malfoy?_

— _Necesito que me ayude a mostrarle a Draco porque estuvo en lo correcto al aceptar mi ayuda. Necesito que confíes en él y que lo hagas confiar en ti. Ahora se encuentra en un momento en el que no pertenece a ningún bando, es visto como un traidor a la sangre por Voldemort y sus mortifagos, y los nuestros creen que solo es una trampa, que esta fingiendo para después dar información a Voldemort de nuestros planes; no confía en nadie, no esta del lado de nadie y eso, en una guerra, no es conveniente._

— _Pero… él confía en usted, ¿no?_

— _No del todo._

— _Entonces ¿por qué decidió aceptar su ayuda?_

— _Porque tampoco cree en Voldemort y sus ideales._

_Hermione meditó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho y se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, pero… ¿ayudar a Malfoy? ¿Hacer que él confié en ella? ¿Y que ella confié en él? _

— _¿Por qué yo? —pregunto después de un rato._

— _Porque se que puedes hacerlo, porque se que si te lo propones no te rendirás hasta cumplirlo; pero también soy consiente de que tu relación con Draco no es la mejor por lo cual es tu decisión, piénsalo bien y después me das tu respuesta, puedes irte —dijo el director. _

_Hermione se levantó, miró a Dumbledore y después de eso salió del despacho pensando en su respuesta y en todo lo que implicaría si aceptaba hacerlo._

Llega a la habitación, la niña que cargaba entre sus brazos ya estaba dormida, la acuesta en su cama y la tapa con las cobijas. Mira a la niña, tan inocente, sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado; ya no era tan pequeña y comenzaba a preguntarse que había sido de su padre. ¿Qué le respondería cuando le preguntara sobre él? Tarde o temprano tendría que contarle la verdad, pues al entrar al colegio se enteraría de todas formas.

Otro recuerdo llega a su mente al pensar en el colegio…

— _Creeme que esto no me gusta más que a ti —dijo la castaña después de recibir un reclamo por parte del rubio._

— _Y entonces ¿por qué demonios aceptaste? —preguntó exaltado, tal como lo había estado desde que se enteró de la noticia._

— _Porque Dumbledore me lo pidió._

— _¿Por qué la gente siempre hace lo que ese viejo loco quiere? —dijo el rubio al aire._

— _No lo se, pregúntatelo a ti mismo que aceptaste su ayuda y no lo mataste —respondió Hermione clavando su mirada en él._

_Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos, entonces la castaña… soltó una carcajada._

— _¿De que diablos te ríes? —preguntó el rubio molestándose aun mas._

— _De tu cara —respondió sin dejar de reír —. Nunca había visto que pusieras esa cara — añadió riendo aun mas._

_Draco abrió la boca sin creerlo, estaba dispuesto a lanzarle cualquier insulto pero ninguno llegó a su mente. Él nunca había visto a la castaña reír de esa forma, o bueno, solo con sus amigos; pero el verla justo frente a él riendo tan abiertamente le produjo una sensación extraña, era como si su risa hiciera que todo lo que pasaba en el exterior no existiera en ese momento._

_De repente la chica dejó de reírse y lo miró._

— _¿Qué miras? —preguntó Draco tratando de sonar molesto, pues ya no lo estaba._

— _Estabas sonriendo, ¿por qué? —preguntó curiosa._

— _¿Qué? ¿Sonriendo? —dijo el rubio con una mueca de asco en su rostro —. Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de sonreír?_

— _No lo se, tú dime —dijo la castaña sonriendo._

_Draco no respondió, simplemente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho en el cual el director los había dejado solos desde hace un rato, después de darle la noticia de que Granger seria, a partir de ese momento, su "mejor amiga", por decirlo de alguna forma. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo justo en el marco._

— _Oye, Granger —llamó el rubio sin voltear —, te veo al rato en la biblioteca, supongo que no te molestara estar en ese lugar aunque yo sea tu compañía — dijo, después de eso salió cerrando la puerta tras de si._

Quien diría que ese seria el inicio de una hermosa relación, nadie pensaría que una escena como esa podía terminar en lo que terminó; pero ellos eran diferentes, tanto entre ellos como con el resto del mundo, por eso su relación tenía que ser diferente a todas y así fue…

— _¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! —gritó furiosa y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse._

— _Granger, no seas sensible —dijo el rubio mientras reía, ahora era tan común que él riera cuando estaba con ella. — ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —gritó al ver que la chica caminaba rumbo al castillo dejándolo solo. — ¡Granger! — corrió hacia ella y la tomó de brazo al alcanzarla._

— _¡Suéltame! —pedía Hermione forcejeando — ¡Suéltame!_

— _¡No! ¿Sabes por qué? _

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, el enojo se le había bajado al tenerlo cerca, pero eso no le sorprendía, desde hace tiempo que ya ocurría._

— _Porque de cerca te ves aun mas linda —le dijo en voz baja._

_La castaña sintió el sonrojo subir por sus mejillas mas el comentario no le sorprendió pues desde hace tiempo que le decía cosas así._

— _Y te ves mejor con tus mejillas sonrojadas —halagó Draco acariciando una de sus mejillas y como eso nunca lo había hecho la castaña se paralizó._

_Se miraron directamente a los ojos; ella perdida en los profundos y misteriosos ojos plata de él, y él clavado en los marrones y calidos ojos de ella._

_Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no notaron que cada vez sus rostros se acercaban más y más, se inclinaron lentamente y sin pensar en lo que pasaba sus labios se unieron en un beso. Las sensaciones que experimentaron fueron nuevas para ambos, nunca habían sentido nada igual, fue como una… explosión de sentimientos encontrados. No entendían porque había sido así, eran solo dos jóvenes besándose, ¿por qué habría de ocurrir algo tan… especial? Porque ellos eran diferentes, como dos polos opuestos que al estar tan cerca no pueden evitar juntarse de golpe, y cuesta mucho separarlos, tal como costaría que ellos se separaran a partir de ese momento, tanto física como sentimentalmente._

Ese era uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tenía con él…, su primer beso. Suspira al recordar que ahora esos besos ya solo eran eso, un recuerdo. Siente que sus ojos se humedecen y una delgada lágrima no tarda en brotar de su ojo derecho. Se asoma por la ventana, el Valle de Godric estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. La nieve caía suavemente sobre todo lo que se cruzara en su camino hacia el suelo, las casas estaban ya cubiertas por una capa blanca de ella.

— Mamá —escucha a la niña decir. Se acerca a ella y se da cuenta de que aun duerme profundamente.

Recuerda el momento en que Draco y ella se enteraron de que serian padres…

— _¡No! ¡No puede ser! — gritó el rubio._

— _¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo que no puede ser? —preguntó Hermione confundida y un tanto molesta por su reacción._

— _Es que… ¡no puede ser! ¡No puedes estar embarazada! _

— _¡Pues lo estoy! —gritó la castaña esta vez._

— _¡No!_

— _¡Deja de decir "no"! ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté embarazada? ¡Si no piensas hacerte responsable solo dilo!_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿No hacerme res… —dijo a medias, nunca pensó en dejarla sola con su hijo y el hecho de que ella lo creyera posible lo tomó por sorpresa — ¡Claro que me haré responsable! Y me ofende que pienses que… podría dejarte… sola con mi hijo._

— _Nuestro hijo —dijo la castaña enfatizando la palabra "nuestro"—. Pero entonces ¿por qué parece molestarte tanto que esté embarazada? —preguntó._

— _No es que me moleste, pero es que… ¿no lo entiendes? Creí que eras una cerebrito — dijo con ironía, pero al notar que Hermione le lanzaba una mirada de molestia añadió —. Por favor, Hermione, hay una guerra a punto de estallar y el que estés embarazada no es bueno en esas circunstancias —explicó el rubio._

— _¡Lo se! Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, voy a tener a este bebé pase lo que pase —aseguró la castaña._

— _¡Vamos! a tener a ese bebé —dijo el rubio enfatizando la palabra "vamos", lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica._

— _¿Lo escuchaste?... Vamos a tener un bebé, Draco…, vamos a ser padres —Hermione caminó hacia el chico y lo abrazó del cuello —. No puedo creerlo._

— _Ni yo —admitió el rubio—. Voy a ser papá —dijo sonriendo y tomando a la castaña por la cintura —. Y el que tú seas la madre de mi primogénito… me alegra aun mas —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

— _Me halagas, Malfoy._

— _Lo se, eres muy afortunada al ser la madre de mi hijo, Granger, no cualquiera puede tener ese honor —Draco le dio otro beso el cual duró mas —. Scorpius Malfoy Granger, suena hermoso ese nombre._

— _¿Scorpius? —preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja._

— _Si, mi hijo… nuestro hijo se llamará Scorpius, ese nombre siempre me ha gustado._

— _Y si es niña se llamará… Rose Malfoy Granger —opinó la castaña._

— _¿Rose? ¡No! Debe ser un nombre… elegante, impactante, como Hydra o Athenea, si esos nombres estarían bien —dijo Draco sonriendo._

— _¿Hydra? ¿Qué todos los Malfoy tienen nombre de constelaciones? _

— _Así es, y mi hijo o hija seguirán con la tradición, además acepta que son lindos nombres._

— _Primero esperemos a que nazca y después… ya veremos como se llamara, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo…, mientras podemos comenzar a buscarle un hermanito —sugirió Draco besándola de nuevo._

Hydra Athenea Malfoy Granger, ese era el nombre de la pequeña que dormía en su cama, al final había decidido nombrarla como a él le hubiera gustado. Se recuesta a un lado de su hija y uno de los recuerdos mas dolorosos aparece en su mente, en ese momento se sentía a morir…

— _¡Maldita sangre sucia asquerosa! —gritó Bellatrix Lestrange cuando uno de los hechizos lanzados por Hermione, mientras ambas se batían en un duelo, le paso rozando._

_Draco escuchó a su tía gritar y enseguida volteó buscando a la castaña, al verla corrió hacia ella atacando a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Él sabia que la chica no debía estar ahí, ¡era una guerra! y ella estaba embarazada, fue una terca al querer ir a pelear. _

— _¡Hermione! —gritó el rubio al llegar a su lado._

— _¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Bellatrix justo en ese momento, pero el hechizo, en lugar de impactar contra la castaña le dio directamente en la espalda a Draco, quien por sus excelentes reflejos logró cubrir a la chica con su cuerpo al escuchar la maldición lanzada por la mortifaga._

— _¡NO! —gritó desgarradoramente Hermione, tanto que algunos de los magos y brujas que se hallaban a su alrededor dejaron de pelear y voltearon a verla — ¡No! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —gritó tirándose al suelo con el cuerpo del rubio en sus brazos — ¡Draco Malfoy, no te atrevas a morir! ¡Draco, no puedes irte y dejarme sola! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooo!_

Ese es el ultimo recuerdo que tiene de la guerra, de lo sucedido esa noche, de… _él. _No recuerda bien que fue lo que pasó después, no sabe como fue que logró salir viva de la batalla, pues después de eso no peleó más. Según sus amigos, Ginny y Luna se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó y al verla en el suelo llorando la muerte del rubio corrieron hacia ella y se encargaron de sacarla de ahí a como diera lugar.

La guerra terminó y Harry salió vencedor, Voldemort murió y esta vez para siempre. Tiempo después murió Dumbledore por alguna enfermedad de la cual no pudo librarse y que cada día se extendía más y más, o eso era lo que habían dicho. Harry y Ginny se casaron, Ronald y Parvati también y, para sorpresa de todos, Luna se casó con un chico de Slytherin al cual Hermione había visto una que otra vez en Hogwarts, pero no era de aquellos que llamaran la atención.

Y ella… ella estaba soltera, después de la… muerte de Draco no había salido con nadie mas, estaba feliz con su hija y su trabajo en el Ministerio. Faltaba alrededor de un año para que Hydra tuviera que acudir a Hogwarts, pero estaba segura que seria tan buena como ella lo fue en su época escolar, pero también tan soberbia como su padre lo era.

Entraría junto con sus primos Albus y Fabián, por lo cual no estaría sola y eso la tranquilizaba; pero también le preocupaba el hecho de que, al ser Albus tan parecido a Harry, Fabián a Ronald y su hija a ella, se volviera una chica rebelde y rompiera tantas reglas como ella lo había hecho. ¿Que tal si encontraba algún objeto extraño que no le convenía encontrar? ¿Y si se topaba con el Espejo de Oesed como ella lo había hecho? Sabía lo peligroso que seria…, recordaba aquella última vez que estuvo frente al espejo…

— _¿Por qué solo cuando nos sentimos mas solos que nunca encontramos este espejo? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo que la castaña diera un salto._

— _Harry —saludó volteando a verlo._

— _Al parecer te has topado con el espejo, no me sorprende, cuando yo me sentía solo igual lo encontré por casualidad —contó el ojiverde —. Supongo que ya sabes que es lo que muestra._

— "_Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse" —leyó Hermione mirando hacia el espejo de nuevo —. "Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo" —dijo clavando su mirada en su reflejo, su reflejo junto con el reflejo de él a su lado, si, ese era, y siempre sería, su mayor deseo, tener a Draco junto a ella._

— _Hermione, no se que sea exactamente lo que veas —dijo Harry colocándose a su lado y mirando su propio y mas profundo deseo—, pero ¿te digo algo?… No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir —la castaña volteó a ver a su amigo quien correspondió su mirada —, recuérdalo bien —finalizó, y después de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar._

_Hermione volteó de nuevo hacia el espejo, Draco y ella se abrazaban tal como lo habían hecho mientras él vivía, se veían tan felices ahí. En ese momento sintió un golpe en su panza y pareció regresar a la realidad, miró su abultado vientre, faltaban ya solo dos meses para que tuviera a su bebé… y pensando en eso… tomó una decisión. _

_Miró el espejo por ultima vez, pero esta vez no solo estaban el rubio y ella, sino que ahora ella cargaba a un bebé en sus brazos, sonrió y sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por salir adelante…, tanto por ella como por la nueva vida que cargaba desde hace varios meses, seria feliz por ese pequeño que venia en camino, no estaba sola y no lo estaría nunca, eso lo sabia muy bien._


End file.
